


逆卡巴拉王座

by mingfuandong



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Monsters, Public Sex, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingfuandong/pseuds/mingfuandong
Summary: 丧心病狂搞U酱（。是在王座上被Qliphoth强制（虽然看上去Urizen很自愿）补魔的Urizen。Urizen真的很帅的！是人外爱好者的梦中高达（？）。他坐在王座上不能起身的样子怎么看都是被Qliphoth的触手强制束缚了，发现这点后就再也不能平静地打完序章（。





	逆卡巴拉王座

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写这种类型的人外PWP，没能写出Urizen的人外感真的很抱歉  
> 希望可以有更多人来搞U酱（不）

    Urizen现在很恼火。  
    他和但丁的战斗刚刚结束，且马上就可以永远结束的时候，那个白发的独臂小子突然出现了，狂妄地挑衅着，并一枪打碎了他一根触手。  
身体里没有流淌恶魔之力的脆弱血肉，不会给Urizen带来任何麻烦，哪怕预备魔王现在的力量还不够强大，打败一个人类也是如同碾死蚂蚁一般轻易，更何况，Qliphoth还在为他提供源源不断的魔力——  
    但是，该死的，Qliphoth。  
    Urizen不能离开王座，那棵魔界植物的触角互相缠绕着，深深插入他的体内，把他牢牢地钉在了座位上。而为了得到更多力量，Urizen不能强行扯断那些触手或是把它们抽出自己的肠子，他不得不忍受这些异常活跃的小东西在他体内抽插搅动，把血液灌满他的身体。那感觉糟糕透了，但是最糟糕的，Urizen还得一边忍受强烈的诡异快感，一边和前来打扰的魔人战斗——他刚把但丁击倒，结果又来了一个尼禄。  
    绯红女王的引擎声响起，沉重的剑刃带着火焰砸上了为Urizen提供庇护的水晶。王座上的恶魔感受到了阎魔刀和往常不一样的魔力波动，但是他并不在乎，这些无伤大雅的小事不会引起预备魔王的任何兴趣。Urizen的右手还能动，几条Qliphoth的触手吸附在上上面，吸吮啃咬着坚硬的甲片。每当Urizen挥手放出魔力，那些触手便被拉扯着，受了刺激的生物会在Urizen的手臂上吸得更紧更用力。说实话，恶魔开始觉得这些植物有些碍事了，他的行动由于皮肤上细密的痒意和体内乱七八糟的快感而变得缓慢。可尼禄的身手敏捷的不像话，他在激光和火球间穿梭，虽然没什么章法，但出色的反应能力让这位恶魔猎人一次次躲过了Urizen的攻击，并抓住每一个间隙反击。劈向水晶的绯红女王几乎是刀刀带火，可怜的阎魔刀不多时便被砍掉了一半尖刺。  
    而那些该死的植物没有丝毫察言观色的能力，自顾自在Urizen的体内蠕动吸收。他们拧成一股，快速而用力地在恶魔的后穴抽插，残忍碾过内壁上所有的敏感点，黏糊糊的血液从触手的顶端涌出来，一滴不漏地被注入了Urizen的肠道，再随着粗大柱状物的进出一股股被从屁股边缘挤出。Urizen并不会拥有什么羞耻心，但是他体内某些残留的本能让他不自觉地控制着自己的呼吸，尽量让他的胸膛不要起伏地过于剧烈，以免被身前的恶魔猎人发现端倪，他也不愿意一开口就像个欠操的婊子一样发出呻吟。所以他必须分出一部分神去忍耐，而忍耐会让他失去耐心。  
    但是Qliphoth可不会管Urizen怎么想。现在的Urizen什么都不是，他强大到可以把三个传奇恶魔猎人单方面暴揍，但却只能被魔树的触手死死捆在王座上，被操纵，被操弄。逆卡巴拉之树可不是什么人都能栽种的，Urizen想要得到力量，那么他就要做好被当成血液容器和触手套子的准备。  
    Urizen提高了攻击的频率，水晶也像是感受到了危机一般伸长自己的尖刺去攻击尼禄。不得不说这很有效，恶魔猎人的经验还是不足，战斗的路子也太野，突然加快的战斗节奏和水晶无规律的袭击让他没能第一时间调整自己，他身上的伤口逐渐多了起来，甚至有一次没能迅速从光束的攻击下起身，硬生生吃了一记火球。  
    尼禄狼狈着，瞬间掌握战场主动权的Urizen却也没有好到那里去。魔力的加快流失很快让预备魔王尝到了后果。他的魔力使用的越多，Qliphoth反哺回来的血液也就越多，那些埋在Urizen体内的触手迅速涨大，剧烈收缩着把液体喷射进肠道。Urizen因为这过于强烈的刺激而轻轻颤抖了起来，他的后穴抽搐着，反复吞吐想要把内里的异物排出，但过于粗大的触手把后穴撑到了极限，让他的拒绝看上去就像是自己在用屁股去吸吮那些可怖的植物。  
尼禄在这时高高跳了起来，绯红女王的刀身带着猛烈的火焰在他手上转了一圈，刀尖笔直向下，然后狠狠砸向已经濒临破碎的水晶。Urizen的防护罩消失了，火焰的余势扫到包裹住他全身的Qliphoth枝干，让触手激烈挣扎了起来。Urizen猛地挺起腰，差点把连在他身上的管子扯断，恐惧着火焰的触手争先恐后地往恶魔身体深处钻去，已经被血液灌满的肠道被无休止地深入，几乎要让Urizen呕吐。那些植物的表面生着一粒粒环状的疣，在插入的过程中疯狂摩擦刚经历过一次血液高压喷射的敏感内壁，触手又一次深顶，直接让Urizen激颤着高潮了。  
    就在恶魔高潮的一瞬间，阎魔刀再次展开了防护罩，空间的波动把尼禄击倒在地，然后Urizen不等对方起身，毫不犹豫释放出最后一击把恶魔猎人彻底打败。  
    看着终于倒下的尼禄，Urizen凝聚着魔力，打算用一记强力的攻击结束对方的生命——他的折磨还没有结束，冷酷的Qliphoth依然在他体内激烈地抽插着，刚刚高潮的身体根本无法承受如此强烈的快感。Urizen只想快点杀了碍事的猎人，结束这场难熬的战斗——如果不快点的话，他可能会忍不住呻吟出声。  
    但是Urizen又要失望了。两颗子弹射了过来，打断了恶魔的动作。  
    但丁不知什么时候恢复了过来，他举着黑檀木和白象牙，看上去依然有能力一战。  
    “来第二轮吧。”传奇恶魔猎人说道。  
    Urizen遍布全身的眼睛瞳孔猛地收缩了一下。


End file.
